Luisa Alver
Luisa Alver is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Yara Martinez. Character Luisa is the daughter of Emilio Solano and adoptiveChapter Fifty-One sister of Rafael. Luisa thought her mother passed away when she was 6, but discovered 30-some-odd years later that her mother had faked her own death and lived out her life in a cottage by a lakeChapter Thirty-One, presumably to escape Emilio Solano and his business with the criminal Mutter. Luisa shares a close relationship with her brother, who put up his share of The Marbella as collateral in case Luisa ever gets sued for malpractice. Luisa has had a difficult childhood, her mother gone, her father remarrying multiple times, and is a recovering alcoholic. Although she is close with Rafael, they share an antagonistic relationship at times, which is rooted in her alcoholism and Rafael's issues with his own mother. The most loving relationship Luisa seems to have had is with Rose, although there is no trust there, Rose being Sin Rostro and having murdered Luisa's father in cold blood. Season 1 Luisa is first introduced as the stable, supportive older sister of a frazzled Rafael Solano. She gives advice and supports him, is married – everything seems comfortable. This is just the beginning of the tale of Luisa Alver. After her wife cheats on her, she's distraught and accidentally inseminates Jane instead of PetraPilot. She fears a lawsuit and contacts her old flameChapter Two, who turns out to be her father's wife, with whom she still occasionally carries on an affairChapter Three. Luisa is a recovering alcoholic, who falls off the wagon when she temporarily leaves Miami on a drinking bender, nobody knowing where she is and Rose worries about herChapter Four. Luisa returns for Jane's lawsuit against her, which has gotten Rafael fired by his father. She decides to deal with the fact that she is in love with Rose in an adult way, and confronts Rose, the latter has her committed to a mental institution – with the help of Luisa's father and brother! Needless to say, Luisa isn't feeling supported and so when Rose appears, Luisa yells at Rose and throws her out, but later gives in as she feels alone and unlovedChapter Ten. When Rose is revealed as Sin Rostro, Luisa is shocked and overwhelmed – even more so when a Rose on the run from the law asks Luisa to run away with her.Chapter Fourteen To get some space from the crazy elitist world in which she grew up, her father's death and her heartache, Luisa hands over temporary custody of her share of The Marbella to Petra, and leaves for an ashram for quite a while. Upon returning, she has a new girlfriend and is interested in helping Rafael rectify the reputation of The Marbella, and throws a pro-wrestling matchChapter Twenty. She also advices Rafael yet again on his future with Jane, repeating that money is not the answer to anything in their lives and it's best to let it go, which Rafael takes to heartChapter Twenty-One. Season 2 For however functional Luisa seemed at the time of Mateo's birth, she is now distraught after her girlfriend breaks up with her over RoseChapter Twenty-Three and Luisa seeks new purpose in her life when a conversation-turned-gossip-article with Jane's scheming classmate, Wesley, alerts her to the thought that maybe her mother never did kill herself. Luisa checks the burial chamber where her mother should be resting and find it is emptyChapter Twenty-Nine. Following this discovery, Luisa goes to the police and starts collaborating with Michael Cordero and Susanna Barnett, the latter of whom Luisa develops a crush on. The investigation leads them to the mental institution where Mia Alver was registered and her name is still amongst the tenants, but Luisa finds that the woman carrying her mother's name is mute – and not Mia Alver. Susanna and Michael tell Luisa their theory that Mia Alver is the notorious crime lord Mutter and Luisa is, understandably, devastated – and in turn, connects Rose and her mother's similar influences in her life.Chapter Thirty Luisa and Susanna get closer and share a kiss, but Susanna breaks it off – at first. They begin a fling, but Susanna ends it when Luisa works as a decoy in the Sin Rostro investigation and confesses her eternal love for Rose. Luisa offers herself up as a "target" to lure out Rose, which ends up with Rose found dead in front of a devastated Luisa.Chapter Thirty-Four Though she wishes to move forward with Susanna, the latter suggests that Luisa return to rehab to recover and get over Rose and that they can start anew once she returns.Chapter Thirty-Five Upon leaving rehab, Luisa seems better and ready to start her life over – with Susanna. The two attend Jane and Michael's wedding together, but Luisa is shocked to discover that Susanna is actually Rose in disguise, who asks Luisa to come away with her.Chapter Forty-Five Back with Rose Having just shot Michael disguised as Susanna, unbeknownst to Luisa, Rose sedates and abducts Luisa and brings her to Rose's current hideout – a submarine circling the same spot.Chapter Forty-Six They spend two months together on the submarine during which they have lots of sex while Rose attempts to convince Luisa that the two of them can be together now – in spite of the fact that Rose is a serial killer, who also happened to murder Luisa's father. Luisa doesn't see a future for them and, though it is dubious, Luisa resurfaces to tell Rafael and Michael that she was with Rose but left her and that's the end of it.Chapter Forty-Seven Luisa finds it hard to actually have left this whole ordeal behind and seeks out the support of her brother. Rafael, doing Rogelio a favor, asks Rogelio, in turn, to spend some time with Luisa. While the two seem an unusual combination, Rogelio's theatre advice inspires Luisa, who decides to enter preventative rehab to take care of herself without all the crises of her past.Chapter Forty-Eight Luisa returns from her stay in rehab to visit Rafael — with a new girlfriend. She tells Rafael that she and Eileen have been together for 3 months. Skeptical due to Luisa's past with Rose, Rafael tells them that he would like Eileen to take medical tests, which Luisa is furious about. However, it turns out that Eileen is actually Rose in disguise and they've molded the mask Rose is wearing after a real woman named Eileen. They've agreed to pay Eileen $10 million if she leaves the country, following the tests Rafael wants to be done.Chapter Fifty-Four 3 years later Together for 3 years, Luisa and Rose travel outside of the U.S. so as not to risk getting caught. Luisa fraught relationship with Rafael and not being able to meet and get to know his children wear on Luisa, who perhaps also deep down acknowledges that it's wrong for her to be with Rose. She still suspects Rose might kill people when they learn that Scott was murdered.Chapter Sixty After a witness provides a description of Scott's likely killer that matches Eileen, Rafael is sure it's Rose and starts working with the police. Luisa still longs for a relationship with Rafael and it creates distance between her and Rose, as Rose is sure Raf is working with the police. When Rafael leaves her a voice mail saying his illness has returned, Luisa goes to see him, and Rose, reluctantly, comes along. Upon their arrival, the police catch Rose and she is finally imprisoned for her crimes. The reality check is abrupt for Luisa, who screams as they take off the mask, unable to deal with what her life has become.Chapter Sixty-Three Luisa decides to provide testimony against Rose to get out of jail, as she believes Rose did kill Scott. She calls Rafael and says she wants to be there for him, but Rafael's furious with her for her bringing the continual threat of Rose into his life. When Luisa talks to Rose one final time before leaving jail, she realizes that the real Eileen killed Scott. Rose warns Luisa that she shouldn't trust Rafael. Luisa checks with some old colleagues and discovers that Rafael isn't sick. She storms into The Marbella and they have a horrible fight, where Rafael tells her that she's delusional, mentally unstable like her mother (who wasn't mentally ill but rather running from criminal psycho Emilio) and that he wants nothing to do with her. Luisa's heart is completely crushed and she leaves. On her way from the hotel, she shares a cab with Anežka who reveals to Luisa the addendum to Emilio Solano's will that leaves everything to his biological heirs. Luisa returns to the hotel and throws Rafael out, taking everything including the hotel and their trust funds, leaving him broke and homeless.Chapter Sixty-Four Relationships Rafael Solano Luisa first comes off as Rafael's rock of support in Rafael's wish to end his marriage to Petra. However, their relationship is at times a roller coasterChapter EightChapter Twenty-Five, largely due to Luisa's alcoholism and her wavering presence in his life. When Luisa is sent to the mental hospital by Rose and Emilio and is later released, she is incredibly hurt by Rafael's lack of support and reminds him of how she has always supported him (when she was around). They reconnect and disperse throughout the series. Lately, Rafael is furious at Luisa when he finds out that she kept in contact with Sin Rostro, who kidnapped his son and her nephew, Mateo, for 6 months and Rafael has not been a part of the police investigation into Luisa's mother. Their relationship is dramatically changed for the worst when Rafael tells Luisa his cancer has returned to trick Rose to return to Miami. After Luisa discovers this she takes control of the Marbella leaving Rafael with nothing. However, they make up when Luisa commits herself into a mental institution. Rose Rose and Luisa meet at a bar and instantly connect. They talk, take a walk and make love several times in a pool under 4th of July fireworks. Following their rendezvous, Luisa attends a tense family dinner with her father and brother the next night, and Rose walks in, introduced as Emilio's date. While in the subsequent years, Luisa marries her then-girlfriend Allison (who is found cheating in the Pilot) and Rose marries Emilio Solano, Rose and Luisa are secretly lovers (whether this happens in between their first meeting in 2010 and Season 1, is unclear). Even after discovering that Rose is a Crime Lord going by the name Sin Rostro, Luisa's feelings for Rose are unchanged and vice versa. After Rose is taken into custody and is sentenced to life imprisonment, Luisa is devastated and attempts to destroy the Marbella to get the money to free her. Emilio Solano Luisa appears to be somewhat coddled by her father, which is also expressed by Rafael when Emilio takes Luisa's insemination of Jane very calmly. Emilio's favorable treatment of Luisa over Rafael could be because Luisa fulfills the criteria for life that Emilio values: she went to school, became a doctor and has a job (until Chapter Two, anyway). Luisa never refutes any of the lenience her father bestows upon her, neither does she seem, however, incredibly fond of him, as she later describes him as not being a good father. She still calls him daddy, though, and seems to get along with him just fine before he is murderedChapter Twelve. After this, in season 3 it is discovered that Emilio is found to have left everything he owned (including the Marbella) to Luisa as she was his only biological child. "Juicy" Jordan Following the revelation that Rose is Sin Rostro and Luisa's subsequent discovery of the site of the murder of her and Rafael's father, Emilio, Luisa leaves town. This also follows the Miami Police Department tapping her phone and intercepting a call from Rose to Luisa. The assumption is that Luisa went to be with Rose, but she returns with a new girlfriend – Jordan. 'Juicy Jordan' is a show wrestler and Luisa, wanting to showcase her new squeeze, puts on a match night at The Marbella. Jordan and Luisa are very cutesy and making out fiercely regardless of who's in the room or whether they were in the middle of a conversation. Quotes Photos :Luisa Alver/Gallery Trivia *Originally, Yara Martinez was only supposed to be in 2 episodes of the seriesBaldoni Tweet. (April 2019) *Luisa has her mother's last name. **She and her mother had a warm and loving relationship, from what Luisa remembers of her mother. **Luisa's maternal grandmother, Alegria, was allegedly beloved by Emilio Solano, who named his house in Croatia after her. *She attended the University of Boca Raton according to the diploma on her wall. *She's a recovering alcoholic. *She was in a mental hospital, courtesy of her ex-lover Rose.Chapter Nine *She has an IQ of 152. *She is a member of the 2007, 2009, 2012, 2013 and 2016 graduating classes of Peaceful Odyssey Rehabilitation Center. *She's a lesbian. *As of Chapter Eighty-Two, she is vegan. *She finally meets her nephew Mateo in Chapter Ninety. *She has been working undercover with the police to catch Rose. Episodes SEASON 1 (10/22) :Pilot • Chapter Two • Chapter Three • Chapter Eight • Chapter Ten • Chapter Twelve • Chapter Fourteen • Chapter Twenty • Chapter Twenty-One • Chapter Twenty-Two SEASON 2 (12/22) :Chapter Twenty-Three • Chapter Twenty-Four • Chapter Twenty-Five • Chapter Twenty-Six • Chapter Twenty-Seven • Chapter Twenty-Nine • Chapter Thirty • Chapter Thirty-One • Chapter Thirty-Three • Chapter Thirty-Four • Chapter Thirty-Five • Chapter Forty-Four SEASON 3 (6/20) :Chapter Forty-Five • Chapter Forty-Seven • Chapter Forty-Eight • Chapter Sixty • Chapter Sixty-Three • Chapter Sixty-Four SEASON 4 (6/17) :Chapter Sixty-Five • Chapter Sixty-Six • Chapter Sixty-Seven • Chapter Sixty-Eight • Chapter Sixty-Nine • Chapter Seventy-Seven SEASON 5 (9/19) :Chapter Eighty-Two • Chapter Eighty-Three • Chapter Eighty-Nine • Chapter Ninety • Chapter Ninety-One • Chapter Ninety-Six • Chapter Ninety-Seven • Chapter Ninety-Eight • Chapter One-Hundred Notes and references }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Solanos Category:LGBTQIA Category:The Marbella